A romantic Night?
by neko-chiidesu
Summary: ONE SHOT! If you have played a little into disc 3, you would know about that one hilarious night before Dagger had a coronation to Queen of Alexandria. The game doesn't really show much of the characters' thoughts, so why not?


DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Square Enix, formerly known as Square Soft. That includes the characters and the game itself!_

Eiko: So you say that, but you really wish you could own Final Fantasy IX, don't you?

Neko: O_O EIKO! What are you doing here?

Eiko: I'm not the only one here y'know.

Dagger: …She's right.

Neko: Eh?

Zidane: -from the corner, hoping he isn't noticed by the others for once- This is Neko-chii's first time doing this thing and adding us in the script thing before the actual story. -winks-

Freya: …Zidane get out of the corner.

Zidane: COMING!

Eiko: Oh, we're all here!

Dagger: Not really. Where are Beatrix and Steiner?

Neko: Never mind that. Let's get the story started please

Zidane: Hold on.

Neko: ? Huh?

Zidane: You forgot to tell everyone something.

Neko: Continue..?

Zidane: -sighs- This is Neko-chii's first one-shot…

Vivi: -comes in- …And she hopes to get lots of…

Dagger: …Reviews on this. We hope you enjoy this!

Eiko: VIVI! Where were you!

Neko: -silences everyone as the story unfolds-

_A Romantic Night?  
_**ONE SHOT**

So many things happened within that one day when Dagger had decided to come back to Alexandria to accept her role to become Queen, just days after her mother died thanks to Kuja taking control over Bahamut that her mother had control over. Truth be told, Dagger was really hoping that Mother would have been able to defeat Kuja at his own game. Never had she imagined that Bahamut would shift sides and destroy the Alexandrian Army. It was a devastating sight for her to see her Mother out of the escape pod after all the events… What's even worse is that her mother was breathing her last words. Her old self was back; the self that Dagger had truly missed before she had begun to act strange. She still had to say farewell.

She shook her head to rid herself of her own thoughts. _'No. I must be strong. I can't rely on my mother to come back… she's gone…'_ she thought to herself sadly. She looked up and saw that she was alone for once within her bed chambers. She would soon have to leave this chamber to go into the chamber that her Mother once occupied…

Meanwhile, Eiko was rather giddy about having a love letter written with the help of an old looking scholar. Doctor Tot, was it? "Thanks for helping me write this letter!" She said, so very happy.

Doctor Tot chuckled. "Not a problem, dear. Might I ask you where you came from?" He asked.

"Me? I'm from Madain Sari! Now, I gotta go get this letter to Zidane! See ya!" She went out the door at that with the letter right before Doctor Tot could realize what she just said.

"And what is the horn on her head…? That reminds me… Wait a minute… Madain Sari…? I thought that was just a legend…" he mumbled, thinking to himself as he remained in that room alone.

Eiko was skipping along to get out of the castle with the letter she has all ready to give to him until she bumped pretty hard and found herself over the rail between first and second floor. "Oh no! Now what am I gonna do? I'm stuck!" She whined as she tried to struggle.

"Gwahahahahahaha!" A boisterous laughter was soon heard below. He looked up and grinned as he saw a child up there. "What are you doing hanging up there?" He asked.

"This is nothing to be laughing about!" She cried, squirming less. Soon enough, she had dropped what she was holding by accident. "Oh no! My letter to Zidane!" She struggled again, trying to catch it but to no avail. She looked at the big man for a moment before deciding for sure that he could probably be reliant. "Hey mister… if you can't help me get down… will you do me a favor?" She asked.

He laughed for a moment before looking at her. "Sure sure, what is it?"  
"Take the letter right there and get it straight to Zidane for me, will you?"

He glanced at the floor and saw what she was speaking of.  
"Gwahahahahaha! Sure sure. Just take this letter to Zidane, eh? You got it." He said, bending over to pick up the letter and up he went again once the letter was in his hand and out the castle he went. All Eiko could do was hope that everything will be okay.

~SKIPPING TO TONIGHT BECAUSE I CAN. YOU FANS SHOULD AT LEAST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN BETWEEN~

That night at the front of the castle, Eiko sat upon the steps facing the lake that divided the castle from the town where civilians lived. It was dark, but it was bright enough to see, thanks to the full moon that night. Eiko was hunched over; her elbows on her knees, hands on her cheeks as she sat there, waiting. "Oh, that Zidane is late! This is no way to treat a lady!" She got up and turned just as she was hearing someone coming. "Oh! …but that doesn't sound like Zidane. I better hide!" She runs down the steps and hides against the wall near and behind the stairs out of view.

Two guys come walking by.

"Hey Blank, you sure someone wrote that letter to you?" the guy with a bandanna on his head asked.  
"For the millionth time, Marcus, yes! It is a love letter asking me to meet this shy chick for crying out loud!" Blank said.  
"Doesn't look like anyone is here though."  
"She may be late that's all."  
"Dude, let's hide, there's the general coming!"

Blank was shocked as they both turned tail and hid in the opposite direction of where Eiko was hiding and listening as well. Looks like Blank and Marcus will be in for an interesting ride as well…

In comes the general of Alexandria, the strongest and fiercest warrior known in all of Mist Continent. But lately, she has been having her doubts ever since she had learned Queen Brahne's true intention. She didn't really think the Queen would actually order the death of her own daughter, Princess Garnet… Anyways, her mind was distracted with a new attention that called for her. It all started this afternoon when she had heard a ruckus that could only be caused by Steiner, captain of the Plutos. He had ran off before she could even talk to him about anything, but it seemed like he had dropped a letter. As she read it, her face had turned red as she came to the conclusion that Steiner had written a… love letter for her! Of course, she was only here _now_ to lecture Steiner that as a soldier, they shouldn't be hindered by such things when it comes to Alexandria or even Princess… well, soon to be, Queen Garnet. She turned for a moment to look up at the night sky, probably silently praying for the courage to bury her feelings. She didn't hear Steiner coming as she often would, what with the rusty armor he's always wearing.

"Beatrix…" He said, surprising the general. She turned to look at him and almost immediately, she was lost in his eyes, just like he was lost by her beauty. Had he ever looked at her this way? No one knows.

They both took cautious, slow steps to one another. When they were about a foot away, Steiner cleared his throat for a moment. "Beatrix… I…" He started. Beatrix shook her head.  
"Don't say a word, Steiner." She said, coming close to his arms.

Now this would have gone further if it had not been for a "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-CHOOOOO!" interrupting them, causing the soldiers to snap out of it and step away from one another and look in opposite directions.

Eiko was surprised to hear such a thing that she came running out of her hiding spot to glare at none other than Baku!

"Aww! You COMPLETELY ruined the scene!" She cried.

"It was getting interesting." Added Marcus as he and Blank were coming out as well to see their boss coming.

"Gwahahaha! Sorry! I didn't know!" He said with a chuckle.

Oh boy. Good ol' Baku, eh?

-END-

Zidane: Jeez, Boss, way to interrupt those two.

Baku: Eh? I said sorry, didn't I?

Steiner: Why were you filthy peasants watching anyways?

Eiko: I was there first!

Freya: Steiner and Beatrix, huh?

Amarant: Love is such a waste of time.

Freya: …Have you ever experienced it?

Amarant: No.

Freya: Then shut up. You wouldn't know about it if it hit you in the head.

Zidane: No need to be mean about it, Freya.

Eiko: You're one to talk, Zidane!

Zidane: Huh?

Eiko: Get with Dagger already!

Neko: Oh dear. Stop this argument. Please. As for my readers, PLEASE Review! I'd like to know if I do have any readers at all and if there's anything I can do to improve. =]


End file.
